onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey.D.Me/COME AT ME BRO!! ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ
Yo Dear Nutcases and Sweet N' Naughty Cherry Pies, good ol’ MDM here. Did anyone miss me?? Neo: Oh my God, WHO.THE.HELL.CARES!!???!! So much love T.T .. Well, I am more or less back from my Internship Exam ordeal. It was tough but I did it. I did the big “IT” .. no I am not talking about losing virginity >_> I am talking about passing the Internship Exam with Acing average of 84% LIKE A BOSS!! In case you are already bored .. NO, I did not make this blog to bitch about My Journey of Ordeal in The Mysterious World of Knowledge .. I made this blog for 3 reason .. *'Bitch about My Journey of Ordeal in The Mysterious World of Knowledge' (I KNOW MY RIGHTS!!) *'Few Theories about current situation of Punk Hazard Arc' (I said “Few”) *'Reward my fellow wiki members for' (NEVER) loving me and supporting me (EVER) *'Just cause.' (My Blog, My Rules ^_^) Ok so lets skip the bitching part for later on chat maybe and continue with the Theories about Punk Hazard Arc. Law’s Crew Whereabouts Law is been quite mysterious about his crew till now. He has not mentioned even a word nor anyone else(even Oda). Its shown that Law came to Punk Hazard alone(foreveralone) .. does that mean that he on purpose separated himself from his crew so they can accomplish some other task for him? And now that we know that Law sucked up to CC cause CC has Law's heart(YAOI) .. The theories about Law’s crew being kept as captive hostages seems impossible. In my opinion Law’s crew is awaiting for Law’s signal to attack Punk Hazard as soon as Law finds this “Weapon of mass destruction” or for emergency rescue like the current situation. This is quite obvious but still feel like pointing it out :P Velgo’s Goal on Punk Hazard Its simple, to see the Demo of “Weapon of mass destruction” and then take it from CC .. with price or by force. The final battle of Punk Hazard will be 4-ways .. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/Yeaaaaa.jpg It other Shichibukai, G5 Marine Backup or other Supernova get involved, then it will be more complicated. Its like high school Cafeteria food fight, everyone is your enemy. I am still exited about what kinda bid these so-called New World brokers will make for Smiley. Better be around 500 Million =_= .. Joker’s Plan with CC World Domination.. nuff said. What will happen next? Shit will start to stink, but lets look at the "possibilities" .. .. why is everyone looking at Panda??? *Chopper will try to rescue Luffy using Monster point. Not sure how will Velgo, CC or Monet will react but it will be awesome scene. *Caesar will show his pet love .. its just gonna be a big BOOM .. that’s how every Weapon of Mass Destruction works .. BIG BOOM!! Its like making your dog drink 5 Liters of Cola and then feeding him a whole pack of mentos. *Usopp and Nami will survive the blast .. why? cause they can. *'Aokiji' will appear by the end of this arc to show Velgo his place =_=. He has to .. he better .. I bet my grand fortune of $17.03 on it. *Peanut-Butter will finally get the justice it deserves .. just felt like saying it >_> .. .. awkward .. So yea .. that’s about it .. bored yet? (Everyone already left the blog) .. well then if you stayed till now then it means you are a Loyal Blog Reader T^T and thou shall be rewarded for your bravery for surviving after reading MDM’s Groundless Bullshit Theories(GBT) .. .. no really .. I mean it. So here is the deal .. after my Internship exam .. I had to wait for couple of days till I get the results in mail .. I was waiting patiently (patiently = prayed for 4 hours everyday, went to 5 temples, 2 church, 1 shrine and threw $1 coins in all 14 fountains in my town .. I needed every drop of luck I can get) .. aside from that .. I was pretty bored .. and thought of finishing what I started .. the Rage Reborn Comic. Yep, I finished the final chapter :P See, I keep my words =_= I am not like Ryu-chan there who never keeps his promises on comic releases .. someone needs to warn Shay-chan >_> or is it too late? .. nvm .. this is the final animates chapter and the other chapters after this one will be just texts .. yes, I can't make this crap anymore >_> even I don't like it .. hell, you can get better laugh from JOP-chwan's Album Stories ^_^ .. but nvm that .. so here it is .. I know it looks like mess >_> it was perfect but then my computer was attacked by virus(AGAIN) and I had to format it. So all the fonts file got deleted and now it looks like colorless-shit .. .. >_> so .. since I am too lazy to fix it .. I will leave it to your imagination. All the Best. COME AT ME BRO!! All the credits for those corny song choices goes to none other then ME!! Sorry, during my reading time I went on YT for some relaxing music and then got lost on Memory Lane of Classical Hits of 90s ^_^ .. and then they got stuck in my head .. and now in my comics too >_> … Hope you enjoyed it .. So that’s it. My theories are over and also the comic. Leave your response, complains, opinion or concern about the theories or the comic in the comment below. Btw, if you are still reading this then it means that you actually read my entire blog .. a true are a loyal blog reader indeed T.T .. listen to me, .. you are flawless .. you are flawless and I love you .. here have some cookies and warm glass of milk as token of appreciation ^_^ .. http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s139/Killface0/cookies.jpg This proud blog with more effort then others is over and MDM is out >_> Category:Blog posts